Stacey Slichta
Stacey Slichta was a contestant on Season 7 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 16th place. Personality Stacey was confident, but she was nervous and frazzled as she had not worked in a professional kitchen for a long time. Season 7 Episode 1 When the chefs entered Hell's Kitchen, Stacey jokingly declared that Ramsay could give her the prize already, and while cooking her signature dish, she revealed that she was a celebrity chef who cooked for people such as Nathan Lane, Martin Short, Don Rickles, Ashton Kutcher, and Demi Moore, while adding that they all loved her food. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Stacey was the fifth person from the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Jay. Her dish was unknown, but Ramsay criticized the fish for being overcooked, and she lost the round to Jay. The red team lost the challenge 3-4, and they were eventually punished by cooking breakfast in bed for the blue team the next morning. Back in the dorms, all the women were focused on studying the menu for the opening night while being confident about it. During dinner service, Stacey was on the fish station. When Ramsay called the first ticket, she dropped her scallops while declaring that her food was amazing, and that she would rock the fish station, but Ramsay reminded her that she had to put the curry powder on them, much to his dismay. When she brought her scallops to the pass, they were raw and way over seasoned, and Ramsay ordered somebody to teach her how to properly cook scallops. So, she received help from Siobhan, while admitting that scallops were not as easy as they seemed. Later, she called five minutes on her salmon, much to Ramsay's dismay, and declared that she had not work on a line for a very long time, while adding that she did not have any idea what she was walking into. Then, Ramsay asked her why she wanted another five minutes, but she corrected by giving three minutes, and when he asked her why she was jumping all over the place like that, she answered that she was not sure how long it would take. After stating that he was not sure about her, she became the fourth person from the red team to be kicked out of the kitchen. Back in the dorms, Jamie asked her if they got some entrées served, which she answered they did. The red team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people. During deliberation, Stacey declared she was overwhelmed, acknowledged she fucked up, and said that her performance was not the best while not being the worst at the same time and that she would fight to stay. When she asked for her teammates' opinion, she was considered by Autumn. Stacey was the red team's first nominee for elimination, with Fran being the second. During her plea, she acknowledged that she fucked up and let her team and Ramsay down, but added that she was a team player and that the only way she would go was up. Then, Ramsay asked her how much she cared, which she answered that she cared more than he could imagine. In the end, she was eliminated for being the worst performer of the night, and completely frazzled. Ramsay's comment: "It's a good thing Stacey's a private chef, her food wasn't good enough for the public." Nomination history Trivia *After her appearance on the show, she returned to her previous career, and also held cooking classes. Quotes *"I'm not sure how long it's gonna take." *"I had no idea what I was getting myself into." *(After being eliminated) "I'm used to cooking for people at home and running the show. I completely screwed up. I screwed up. I took accountability for it, and kudos for me for standing up." Category:Chef Category:Season 7 Category:Californians Category:16th Place